Intraoral dental mirrors are repletely known in the field of dentistry as convenient apparatus for aiding in the inspection of the teeth of a patient. Typically, these instruments include an elongated handle having a retroflexed mirrored portion that permits inspection of both the upper and lower arches of teeth. Illuminated versions of these devices typically include a halogen lamp or other similar miniature light source, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,741,132 and 6,575,744B1, that is provided beneath the mirror in a retroflexed portion of the instrument, or as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,421 and 5,457,611, to Verderber, in which a miniature halogen or other incandescent bulb that is retained within the handle of the instrument is optically coupled to a light guide having the mirror portion, the guide being releasably attached to the distal end of the instrument.
One problem encountered in the use of incadescent bulbs as an illumination source in instruments, such as those described above, relates to heat generation developing from the contained bulb, thereby requiring the placement of suitable heat sinks or other heat dissipation means in the instrument and/or the use of open slotted vents in the gripping handle thereof. These solutions to the above problem complicate the overall design and manufacture of the instrument, including the cost thereof.
It has been considered with evolving technological advances to possibly utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source in lieu of miniature halogen bulbs. Overall, LEDs are less sensitive to shock damage than incandescent bulbs or lamps, have an increased overall life, generate less heat, are more efficient, and are available in a wider range of color temperatures. A problem in using these light sources, however, has been in achieving sufficient illumination output for purposes of examination.